criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Civil is First
Civil Is First is the first case in race through Time and the fist one in Civil War part of time Case Teaser:When You And Jacob go to a time disturbance in the civil war you go and find that a famous general is dead and the confederates think you killed him.Catch the Killer before they take you Prisoner Slaverlys Dead is next Plot After getting on the first day of work for Historical the Player got a report about a time disturbance in 1862 for the civil war and when they got there they Found Stonewall Jackson dead a year early With a gun shot wound to the face. After finding him dead confederat soldiers asked the player and Jacob Cochran to turn them selves in to kill the general.After Jacob explained that they were police officers they began and suspected Soldier Dakota Loukas who is related to The Loukas family,Ulysses S Grant the union camandor,Resident Ben Malek Who was mad at the victim for ruining his house.Then Lab Chief Bruno Moon came In and said his great great grandfather was the victims soldier. After finding out that Bruno has had a relative on the civil war they interviewed him and Found Out that Ulysses sent him a poster of the victim mocking him and then found Micheal Match was mad at the victim for taking him prisoner of war.Then they Found Out That that Ben was mad at the victim for harrassing him to join the army.While Reviewing the case the Chief came in and said that somebodys taking artillily from the victim in his barn. After finding out the artillily was getting stolen they found Ulysses and his army stealing it as they were told to go home.Then Dakota was Found in the barn saying that the killer kidnapped him.Then Jake was Found with papers of debt of the victim.then Micheal was Found to escape prisoner of war and moved into the back.The player Found then Found out That Micheal murdered stonewall. Upon admitting to the murder Micheal Said That He was one of Historicals Beat copsand Said That He was taking prisoner of war after his Supervisor said that somebody was stealing artillery from Civil war and taking it to the present.When Asked why he killed stonewall he said that after finding Evidence he was wanting to go but stonewall made him his slave and wouldn’t let go and he was trying to escape when he got punch by stonewall and he fought back saying one punch was to much and he accidentally killed stonewall and that the confederates came and he ran and went back where stonewall put him.The Team then decided to let him stay with them on the time machine so they can get more evidence of the artillery stealing But they brought him to Jefferson Davis Who Sentenced him to death.The Team then told him that he has to stay in the time Machine So it won’t alter the present After The Trial Chief Alisa Marquitez introduces her self to the player as she assined the Player and their partner Sara Toboais to interview Micheal on the stealing.The duo interveiwed Micheal Ashe Said That The Thief had a time machine and had a partner as they were also convincing others to steal them.The Team then went to the confederate tents as they Found a gun With the fingerprints of Dallas Oswald a 2 time convicted felon who was in prison for Fraud and Theft.The Team then traveled back to the present to see Micheals trial who the judg gave him Immunity for self defense if he would help the player and the others with the thefts. Meanwhile Jacob And The Player fixed the timeline as they Convinced Jefferson Davis to put the commander of the confederate army in general Robert E Lees job as he then thank the Player for a new commander. After the events Micheal Said he was sorry for causing the trouble as the Chief Said That she Found Dallas stealing weapons at the battle of Gettysburg.The team then started the time machine to the battle of Gettysburg. summary Victim: Stonewall Jackson Weapon: Gun Killer: Micheal Match Suspects Dakota Loukas Soldier Height:5’8 Eyes:Blue weight:170 Blood:A+ eats bread,Has a Gun,Has Hay Fever is a soldier, Ulysses S Grant Union Comandor Height:5’8 Eyes:Blue Weight:190 blood:O+ eats bread,Has a Gun Is a soldier Ben Malek local Resident Height:5’10 eyes:Brown weight:130 blood:Ab- Has a gun,eats Bread,Has Hay fever Jake Moon Brunos Relative Height:5’5 Eyes:Green weight:135 blood:B+ Eats Bread, Micheal Match union Prisoner Height:6’2 Eyes:Black: Weight:160 Blood:B- Has a Gun,Eats Bread,Has Hay Fever is a soldier Killers Profile The killer eats bread the killer has a gun the killer has Hay Fever the killer is a soldier the Killer has black eyes Crime Scenes Barn-Stables Confederate camp-Tents Town Street-Shop __NEWSECTIONLINK__